One Night Stand
by Fishnet Artist
Summary: It was only a one night stand .. that would change two lives forever. Taito, Takari.


Hey guys, new story! I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long time now and I actually had another copy written .. but didn't like it at all. So I started this one and I like how it's coming out. I hope you guys like it to.

**One Night Stand**

_By The Fishnet Artist_

_Chp. 1 .. Just This Once_

_>_

_>>_

Black leather met where knee high boots ended. A velvety crimson vest fit loosely over a silk black button down shirt whose sleeves reached down to caress milky white hands. The few top buttons were undone to show the top of a smooth chest. No jewelry adorned the perfect neck, and his golden hair shone like a halo around his head. It barely reached his shoulders and he had bangs sexily covering his eyes. His eyes, they were so unique. Such a beautiful shade of blue and so piercing .. there was so much depth to them. Such beautiful eyes, and they were staring at him from across the club.

Tai couldn't pull his eyes away from them. They were so intoxicating .. they made him forget the fact that he was dragged here by his friends. Made him forget the fact that he wasn't having fun and that he was trying to wash away his problems with shot after shot of vodka. As the blonde started walking over, it made Taichi forget that he was trying to prove to himself that he wasn't gay. Made him forget what his friends and family would think if he admitted he was. When the blonde grabbed Taichi's hand with a hand that was so silkily soft, and started pulling Taichi onto the dance floor, Tai forgot why he cared.

Matt looked into eyes that were the softest and most interesting shade of brown he'd ever seen. They were just so warm, how could he not approach this guy? Not to mention that he was down right hot. With fluffly brown hair that accented his eyes and his sun tanned skin, Matt was surprised he wasn't drooling. Not that he would normally be this outgoing. It had to be the liqour coursing through his system. Matt wound his arms around the brunette's waist and smiled suductively at the beautiful stranger. He normally wouldn't flaunt his sexuality like this but he had needed a night out. A night to just get away from everything. A night to have fun .. fun with the beautiful stranger that he couldn't take his eyes off of. A night to get drunk and not care about the world.

>>>>

Tai was slammed up against a wall in one of the back rooms in the club as the blonde's lips attacked his own. They had somehow managed to get a key and actually lock the door before the blonde had assaulted him. Tai's lips attacked back just as fiercefully as the blonde's.

Tai moaned as the blonde nibbled on his lower lip, "Oh god .."

The blonde smiled sexily before attacking Tai's mouth once again.

They had somehow managed to make it onto the bed with Matt ontop and he quickly took the task of taking off their shirts. Matt looked down and admired the beauty that was under him. He was covered in sweat, they both were, and his toned chest was beautiful. Matt didn't have long to admire though before the brunette pulled him back in for another passionate kiss.

Thing's got heated quickly after that and they found themselves both emersed in the most pleasurable experience either had ever had.

Matt was moaning so loud he had to be screaming as he slammed his body into the one under him. The brunette's finger nails dug deep into the skin on his back as bruised lips slammed into his yet again.

Tai arched back and screamed as pure ecstacy washed through his entire frame and soon after a similar sound escaped from the blonde ontop of him and they both collapsed into the sheets below them, exhaustion washing over them.

The last thing Tai remembered before drifting off into a drunk induced sleep was a warm body pressing into his and fingers threading themselves through his hair.

>>>>

Tai woke up and hissed as pain flooded his senses. He rubbed his eyes then put his hands to his temples, trying to massage the headache away. Slowly opening his eyes, Tai glanced around confused at his surroundings.

Tai sat up and when he felt the chill air hit his naked chest the memories from the night before flooded back and he glanced next to him. He frowned when he found the sheets were empty but quickly shook it off. He hadn't even gotten the beautiful blonde's name. Not that it mattered much, like he would admit what he had done to anybody.

Tai got up and searched the room for the clothes that had been flung so carelessly the night before. Finding everything and getting dressed Tai retrieved his cell phone from his pant pocket.

"Shit" Tai swore as he saw that he had a new message. He was supposed to return home last night.

"Mom's going to fucking kill me."

>

>>

So how'd you guys like it? Review's would be much appreciated!


End file.
